Military Units
The player power is measured by the level of their buildings, technological research and Military Power, this one being one of the most essential game mechanics in game. HOW MILITARY UNITS/ROLES WORK This is an article made by Adam valenzuela at facebook group: "I've noticed a fair bit of confusion, and just downright misinformation, around troops and attacking etc. So in line with my post about how to not get attacked, I'm going to write a post about how to attack well. First and foremost, you absolutely MUST abandon all thoughts that Type (Attacker, Shooter, Mobile, Dead) is the same as Role (Tank, Damage, Siege). If you assume that they are the same, you will build your marches incorrectly. The next assumption you have to abandon is that Attack and Defence are the same as "While Attacking" and "While Defending." I see so many people say "attackers are for defence so don't take them to a siege or they will die." That statement is terrible. Troops fall into one of Three Roles. Tank. Damage. Siege. First up are tanks. Tanks are always Range 1, and are units that die first in battle. TANKS DYING IN BATTLE IS OK. The purpose of tanks is specifically to die in battle. The reason this makes sense is that all units of a Tier cost the same amount of resources (All Rank 5's cost the same, all Rank 6's cost the same) with maybe about a 5% difference but it's minuscule. However, in general if tanks are the ones doing the dying, then you lose far, far less than if other units died. In short, you need to bring tanks to every battle. You want to bring just enough tanks to every battle. A perfect attack would have every single tank you bring die, but that's not possible to predict, so bring a few extra. There are three kinds of tanks. Attacker Tanks are the most basic of tanks. They're good in any situation and always a viable option. They are Attackers with Range 1 and Speed 8 (NOT speed 9). They can make it to an attack in a reasonable amount of time, and will soak Damage nicely. Mobile Tanks are the fast, light tanks of the game. Generally, you should only use them when you need to hit a target further away. They are Mobiles with Range 1 and Speed 14. They get there fast, but you lose more of them. Dead tanks are the defensive tanks of the game. They have skills that make them tougher when defending your school. They are Dead Units with Range 1 and Speed 5. They are so slow that it's hard to attack with them, and they're not as tough as attacker tanks when attacking. They're probably the third choice when it comes to attacking. Second up are Siege units. Siege units are Range 11, and only Dead Troops can be siege units. Siege units are really different from other units. They're better in city attacks than field attacks (attacking a gathering node) but they're not bad at field attacks. Siege units, unlike other units, don't kill units 1:1. Instead, they will splash a little damage over every unit in the enemy formation. This is a good thing, because every unit they splash will take more damage from later attacks, and deal less damage back to you. Bringing along siege units is critical to minimizing your losses. This happens because of two factors, #1 Because Siege units go first, any unit they kill does no damage, and #2 Because they lower the attack of anybody they hit, they reduce the retaliatory damage you take. You need to bring siege units to every single city attack to minimize your losses. Siege units also have the highest basic attack in the game, so you probably won't go wrong bringing nothing but Tanks and Siege units to a city attack. However, you probably don't have enough Siege units to do so, so bring a nice number of them, and then fill-in with damage units. Finally are Damage Units. This is a combination of every unit that doesn't fall into the above. There are Attacker (Speed 9), Shooter (All), and Mobile (Range 4) damage units. Now, Attackers, Shooters, and Mobiles DO have an attack bonus to a specific type, Shooters do more damage to Mobiles do more damage to Attackers do more damage to Shooters. However, this bonus doesn't really matter in the face of gear. Gear bonuses can stack up to +100% attack, at which point you should be bringing lots of one type over a whole bunch of types. So if you have a lot of +Attacker damage, then bring attackers, lots of +Shooter, then bring shooters. Here's Some standard formations I use: General Attack: T7 Attackers (Tanks), T8 Attackers (Damage), T7 Deads (Siege). A Lower level version could be T6 Attackers (Tanks), T6 Shooters (Damage), T6 Deads (Siege). T5 Troops are a bit harder to attack with, since the T5 Tank is the Dead Unit, and therefore slow. You probably shouldn't be attacking seriously until level 16 For T6's anyway. Fast Attack: T8 Mobile (Tanks), T7 Mobile (Damage), T7 Deads (Siege). Takes more losses than the above but can get around the map faster. GREAT for resource attacks. Variants can include Lower levels of everything as long as you have Tank, Damage, and Siege. P.S. You'll notice I haven't mentioned that some shooters are more for defence (Sniper Type, Range 8) and some for attack (Gunner Type, Range 5). This is because I haven't noticed them falling into their role strongly enough to really matter." Yup edits will come after im short in time #Sadlifeboi